mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mane-iac's henchponies
(Neon Brush) (Quick Trim) (Comb Over) (The Unconditioner) (Blow Dry) |mane = and (Neon Brush) and (Quick Trim) (Comb Over) of moderate fuchsia (The Unconditioner) and (Blow Dry) |coat = (Neon Brush) (Quick Trim) (Comb Over) (The Unconditioner) (Blow Dry) |cutie mark = (Neon Brush) (Quick Trim) (Comb Over) (The Unconditioner) (Blow Dry) |headercolor = #A61AAB |headerfontcolor = #F2F2AA}} Neon Brush, Quick Trim, Comb Over, The Unconditioner, and Blow Dry are the placeholder names of five male Earth ponies, at least twenty-two of whom serve as henchponies to the Mane-iac in the comic-book universe of Maretropolis. They appear in Power Ponies and its adaptation(s) Power Ponies to the Rescue! and Power Ponies Go! They are unnamed in the show and in other depictions, one of which internally identifies Neon Brush as soldier, Quick Trim as officer, and Blow Dry as captain.__TOC__ Designs Neon Brush shares his design with Golden Delicious, S01E02 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, Cherry Fizzy, Caramel, "Black Stone", "Cormano", S01E21 Unnamed Earth Stallion #10, S01E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, Royal Riff, "Strawberry Cream", Wensley, "Gingerbread", BeauDe Mane, Upper East Stride, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallions #1, #2, and #9, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallions #4 and #6, S04E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E05 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallions #7, #8, #18, and #19, S05E10 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, and S05E12 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, his mane and tail design with Starburst, Warm Front, "Cloud Break", "Toffee", Doctor Horse, "High Note", "Dewdrop", "Serenity", "Sunlight", "Silverwing", S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, and "Gary Coronet", and his mane design with Ace Point and "Black Marble". Quick Trim shares his body style and eyebrows with Biff, S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8, S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, S04E04 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, and S05E25 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1. Depiction in the series Quick Trim, Comb Over, The Unconditioner, Blow Dry, and numerous duplicates of Neon Brush appear in the season four episode Power Ponies as the Mane-iac's henchponies. They first appear confronting the Mane Six, as the Power Ponies themselves, outside the Mane-iac's shampoo factory. During the fight, Comb Over has a brief uncredited speaking role. The Power Ponies defeat the henchponies, but the Mane-iac appears to incapacitate them with her Hairspray Ray of Doom, and the henchponies capture them. Inside the Mane-iac's shampoo factory, Spike sets the Power Ponies free, and they defeat the henchponies a second time. Other depictions Software Several duplicates of "soldier" Neon Brush, "officer" Quick Trim, and "captain" Blow Dry appear in Discovery Family (previously the Hub Network)'s online game Power Ponies Go! Storybooks Quick Trim, Comb Over, The Unconditioner, Blow Dry, and several duplicates of Neon Brush appear in Little, Brown's storybook adaptation of Power Ponies, Power Ponies to the Rescue! Merchandise In Enterplay's trading cards, Neon Brush and The Unconditioner are depicted on series 3 card #E71 of Power Ponies and series 3 card #S13, The Day is Saved, and Quick Trim is depicted on series 3 card #P9 of The Mane-iac. Neon Brush is also depicted on card #PP3 of Radiance, and Quick Trim is also depicted on card #PP4 of Fili-Second and card #PP8 of The Mane-iac. Card #PP8 mentions that the Mane-iac has "an army of henchponies at her command." In the High Magic expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #125 U, Halt Evil Doers!, depicts Quick Trim, Comb Over, The Unconditioner, Blow Dry, and several duplicates of Neon Brush as they appear in Power Ponies. Funko Mystery Minis vinyl figures, some Hot Topic exclusive. Quotes Gallery References Category:Antagonists Category:Background characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fictional characters ru:Приспешники Мэйн-як